1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a data protection method, and particularly to a data protection method capable of preventing data stored in a storage device from being copied easily by a host, and a storage device and a memory controller using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of technology, besides the capacity, the portability is an important fact that be considered by a customer when the customer buys a storage medium. Because the volume of a floppy disk is smaller and data stored in an optical disc is not easy to be updated, the floppy disk and the optical disc have declined due to the appear of the flash drive featuring in plug-and-play.
The flash drive is small, thin, light-weighted and portable. And, only if a computer system has a transmission interface complied with the flash drive, it will very convenient to write data into the flash drive or read data from the flash drive. Additionally, the development of flash memory makes the capacity of a flash drive to become more and larger. Therefore, more and more people favor to use flash drives to store various data, such that exchanges of data become more convenient. For example, more and more users utilize flash drives to store video files, such that the video files can be played in a private computer system or a public computer system.
However, data stored in a flash drive may be copied easily to a computer system due to these advantages of the flash drive, such as portability, easy to copy data and so on. In particular, for a product having a copyright, illegal copying will cause great damage on an obligee having the copyright.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.